Point Prometheus
Point Prometheus, is the twelfth level of BioShock. Jack has to transform himself partly into a Big Daddy in order to pursue Frank Fontaine through the Proving Grounds. History Point Prometheus was Rapture's genetic research center, mainly focused on the development of Plasmids and genetic modifications at Optimized Eugenics (previously the Fontaine Futuristics Genetic Research Department), and the creation and bonding of Big Daddies and Little Sisters respectively at Failsafe Armored Escorts and the Little Wonders Educational Facility. The Mendel Family Library which holds a collection of science books on genetics was also located there. Finally, Point Prometheus featured its own Memorial Museum dedicated to biology and notably Rapture's sea-life, and was later closed down and re-purposed into the Proving Grounds, an obstacle course to test Protectors and Gatherers. The facilities were run by Dr. Yi Suchong under the management of Frank Fontaine and later Andrew Ryan after the nationalization of Fontaine Futuristics. During the first two weeks of the civil war, Point Prometheus was overrun by rebels and Suchong relocated all his studies on his Protector System to his own secret laboratory in Apollo Square, eventually leading to his accidental death by a successfully-bonded Big Daddy. After the rebels had been forced out of Point Prometheus, and Ryan condemned Fontaine Futuristics' headquartersAndrew Ryan's audio diary: Alone at Last, the facility became one of the few remaining establishments to engineer ADAM in the city, and where the genetic material harvested all around Rapture by Little Sisters was brought to. By the end of the civil war and Jack's arrival in Rapture, the labs are in bad shape but still contain plenty of components scattered around for the creation of at least one more Big Daddy. ''BioShock'' Failsafe Armored Escorts Failsafe Armored Escorts is the Big Daddy manufacturing facility. One enters this facility through two adjacent Decontamination Chambers. Inside are many areas vital in the Big Daddy creation process, including Candidate Induction, Suit Assembly, and Candidate Conversion. Little Wonders Educational Facility This is the Little Sister training and production facility. The bottom floor houses several small cells for Little Sisters. There are numerous drawings on the pink walls of the rooms, frequently depicting Big Daddies. The top of the cells are open to the level above, allowing observation by scientists on the top floor. There is also a room labeled "Autopsy," used for the actual surgery where girls are implanted with the slugs and physically transformed into Little Sisters. Mendel Memorial Research Library Presumably, this Library was used by the scientists who needed information on genetics during their research and development of Plasmids. Books found in this library include "Dawkins Law," "Evolutionary Biology," "Applied Genetics," and "Mendelian Practice." A shipment of Big Daddy boots was accidentally directed here, and can be found near the librarian's table. Optimized Eugenics This area contains several laboratories. Sub-areas like Plasmid Prototyping, Eugenic Analysis, Live Subject Testing, etc. suggest that this was an important laboratory where many Plasmids and other genetic modifications were developed and tested. One enters this facility through Decontamination Chambers. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Point Prometheus/Map|Normal Map||true Point Prometheus/ADMap|Audio Diaries Point Prometheus/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events * There are 2 Power to the People stations. New Plasmids and Gene Tonics (Found) * Safecracker 2 - Autopsy Room, Little Wonders Educational Facility. * Alarm Expert 2 - Live Subject Testing area, Optimized Eugenics. * Damage Research 2 - On a desk in the Mendel Family Library. * Hacker's Delight 3 - Failsafe Armored Escorts. New Plasmids and Tonics (Available at a Gatherer's Garden) * Human Inferno 2 - Price: 50 ADAM New Enemies * Frank Fontaine (seen only) Audio Diaries #Brigid Tenenbaum - Why Just Girls? - Little Wonders Educational Facility, Atrium Balcony, on a desk on the second floor. #Andrew Ryan - Marketing Gold - Optimized Eugenics, Test Subject Storage, on a machine against the wall. #Andrew Ryan - Mistakes - Failsafe Armored Escorts, Suit Assembly Upper Floor, next to the Gene Bank. #Dr. Suchong - Extra Munitions - Optimized Eugenics, Plasmid Prototyping, on the ground near RPG Turret. #Dr. Suchong - Protecting Little Ones - Failsafe Armored Escorts, in a desk on the Suit Assembly Upper Floor. #Dr. Suchong - Protector Smell - Failsafe Armored Escorts, on a monitor on the Suit Assembly Upper Floor. #Dr. Suchong - Missing Boots - Failsafe Armored Escorts, in the back of the Candidate Conversion room. #Dr. Suchong - Changing Employers - Main Hall 2nd Floor, across from Circus of Values: melt the ice, enter the closet and search the trash can. #Dr. Suchong - Cheap Son of a Bitch - Failsafe Armored Escorts, in the southern-most room on the map, next to Circus of Values machine. Walkthrough Gallery Rosie_Helmet.jpg|''The needed helmet, boots, and bodysuit.'' Voiceboxprototype.jpg|The voice changer. Behind the Scenes *The name "Point Prometheus" was inspired by the Greek god, Prometheus, who gave fire to mortals and was punished eternally for it. Prometheus also created people from clay and was therefore a mythological "Frankenstein" figure (indeed, Frankenstein is subtitled "The Modern Prometheus"); it is therefore fitting that the Frankenstein-like experiments to create Big Daddies should take place here. He was also a Titan, as the tower at Point Prometheus is the highest building in Rapture.Prometheus, Greek god, on Wikipedia Prometheus is also the name taken by the protagonist of Ayn Rand's Anthem.Anthem on Wikipedia *The "Mendel Library" is a reference to Gregor Mendel, the father of modern genetics. An Austrian monk and scientist, his pioneering research on genetic inheritance and its laws was critical to the foundation of modern genetics.Gregor Mendel on Wikipedia *The network map of the Rapture Metro reveals that Point Prometheus is located on the edge of the city. References Category:Point Prometheus Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations